Orgullo & Esperanza
by Hillary and Chikage in Duo
Summary: UA. Cuando Sora Takenoushi terminó sus estudios, decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa que le pertenecía…. Y tuvo que enfrentarse a Yamatto Ishida… Un hombre frío arrogante y Calculador, pero padre de un hijo con un gran corazón..!


**Diclaimer:** Este fic es una combinación de ideas, los personajes que aparecen en la historia no nos pertenecen, nosotras solo los tomamos prestado para hacer de ellos nuestro fic jejeje…

**&&&.**

**Orgullo & Esperanza**

**&&&. **

_**Cuando Sora Takenoushi terminó sus estudios, decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa que le pertenecía…. Y tuvo que enfrentarse a Yamatto Ishida…**_

**&&&. **

**Capitulo I.**

_**Sora Takenoushi. **_

**&&&.**

Me hallaba en un parque cercano a la casa de mi abuelo en Japón, el ambiente aquí es muy relajante aunque también melancólico… me recuerda mucho mi infancia. Yo solía jugar con mis amigos aquí, en la esquina se encontraba una pequeña cancha donde jugamos casi todos los deportes, nos divertíamos tanto..!. Yo solía jugar con los hijos de los empresarios que trabajaban con mi abuelo. Recuerdo las risas, la alegría y la ingenuidad de esos tiempos, donde todo era diversión incluso cuando crecimos y nos convertimos en adolescentes. Pero todo se rompió, bueno, en realidad fue culpa mía, e de reconocer que cuando me gradué y salí de secundaria, ya estaba decidida a estudiar en Inglaterra, y con el tiempo perdí el contacto con todos mis amigos…. Incluso con los mas íntimos… Conocí a nuevas personas, soy muy extrovertida y me gusta asociarme con los demás pero siempre cuidando que no se entrometan en mi espacio personal. No soy una persona parrandera y sin control de mi misma pero tampoco soy fría y descuidada. Me gusta vivir la vida relajada, concentrada en mis metas, vivir libre y sin preocupaciones pero no dejando al esquivo mis deberes, siempre tengo presente lo que quiero, y en la mayoría de los casos, por no decir todos, los obtenía. Mi abuelo siempre me apollaba…. Aunque ahora, e de confesar que tengo que compartir a mi querido abuelo con otra persona… una persona que no me agrada mucho…

Cuando regrese de Inglaterra, conocí a Yamatto Ishida claro que para ese entonces ya sabía con quien me iba a encontrar. Mi abuelo Benjamín cuando me iba a visitar en Londres me contaba muchas cosas de la empresa, negocios, acciones, promociones, ventas, incluso el personal interno…. entre ellos estaba Yamatto Ishida y muchos otros. Un día, ya hace muchos años me dijo:

- Sora querida, no voy a seguir siendo presidente y director de los astilleros cielo, he nombrado a un director.

Me quedé sorprendida, la verdad que no me lo esperaba, mi abuelo no era joven pero si era el único ser en mi vida que merecía la pena. Mi padre murió joven y mi madre lo siguió un poco mas tarde. Me quedé con mi abuelo el me inculcó el deseo de ser ingeniera naval. Es lo que soy en la actualidad.

Cuando estudiaba el último curso en Londres, en una universidad muy prestigiada, mi abuelo me recordó…

- Yamatto Ishida es el director de la empresa querida sora.

- ¿Hasta cuando abuelo..? Sabes muy bien que cuando termine el master volveré a Japón para hacerme cargo de la empresa… y lógicamente seré la directora porque tu eres el presidente ¿no es así?.. – le conteste enfadada, era evidente que no comenzaba a agradarme ese tal Yamatto.

- Aprecio a Yamatto, es un hombre un tanto extraño, pero ha sido becario toda su vida, tiene un hijo al quien le e tomado mucho cariño, y lo considero muy capacitado para representarnos en el mundo entero. Por otra parte, es el ingeniero que más contratos ha suscrito en estos años. Nuestras lanchas de recreo y nuestros yates están por todo el mundo con el sello de la empresa. Tu misma has visto las gráficas que reflejan el aumento en las ventas de este año.

- Capacitado o no abuelo, un día tendrá que convertirse en subdirector.

- y lo hará sora, no lo dudes – dijo su abuelo con firmeza, aunque en su rostro se apreciaba cierta vacilación.

Sora lo miró con recelo…

- ¿Hablas enserio abuelo..?

- claro que sí, se lo advertí cuando lo nombré director, es un tipo poderoso y listo, sabe bien lo que hace. No ha llegado hasta allí como tú, cómodamente, sino que ha sido con mucho esfuerzo. Estuvo unos años en Boston perfeccionando sus conocimientos y todo con becas. No es ningún "Hijo de papá" querida, no es como tú, que has sido criada en la abundancia y siempre has hecho todo lo que has querido, a él le han costado sus estudios. El no sabe que conozco su historia, pero te la puedo contar con lujos y detalles.

Me sentí furiosa! Esto se estaba poniendo ridículo! Aunque para ser sincera, a pesar de que no conocía a yamatto Ishida, ya sentía mas que antipatía por el, era algo quetrataba de controlar pero se me escapaba de las manos… Me estaba picando el veneno de la envidia….

- por favor, no lo hagas! No me interesa. Cuando decida volver o considere que esté preparada para hacerlo voy a desear ser dueña y señora de esa empresa que la familia ha levantado. Te quiero mucho, abuelo, muchísimo, eres la única persona que me ha dado un gran cariño y una gran ternura.

- La falta de eso no puede reprochárselas a tus padres, murieron muy jóvenes, cuando todavía eras una niña.

- Por eso te agradezco infinitamente que hayas mantenido vivo el poder de la empresa Takenoushi S. L. no la hizo mi padre, sino el tuyo, y quien la a hecho verdaderamente poderosa fuiste tú.

- Ahora lo que importa querida sora, es que te dispongas a terminar el master y vuelvas. Vas a tener 26 años. Lo has pasado estudiando y estas muy preparada para ser directora de los astilleros.

- entonces le hablaras tú a ese tal Yamatto que no conozco…

- le hablaré te lo aseguro…

**&&&. **

Dos días después mi abuelo me contó lo sucedido por teléfono.

- He hablado con Yamatto, le he dicho de la forma mas sencilla que eres la dueña conjuntamente conmigo, de esta empresa. Y que vas a regresar pronto. No me pareció que aceptara la situación con agrado. Lo hizo con elegancia, pero creo que no le gustó. He dejado el tema para cuando tú regreses.

- Es decir – dijo con naturalidad sora – que me dejas el problema a mí.

- Ya soy mayor para meterme en estos líos. Tú sabrás mejor que yo como solucionarlos. Yamatto tiene un carácter difícil, nunca sabes lo que va a decir ni lo que piensa. Es un hombre cerrado y calculador.

- lo dices como si me fuera a encontrar con un ser enigmático..!!.

- Algo así, pero en el fondo es buena persona y quiero que eso lo tengas bien presente.

_Varias veces tuvimos discusiones parecidas a estas, siempre por la misma causa…_

_Yamatto Ishida…_

_Así que comprendí que mi abuelo apreciaba a Yamatto como si fuera su hijo._

**&&&. **

Seis meses después, di por finalizados estudios. En mi casa de la Manga del Mar Menor, donde se hallaban los Astilleros, había un campo de golf donde solía jugar con mis amigos. Allí cerca, pegado a los acantilados, se hallaba nuestro palacio, donde nací y donde seguramente mis padres también nacieron. Durante años siempre frecuentaba ese lugar, pero desde que empecé a estudiar en Londres, no volví más. Ahora volví dispuesta a trabajar y ocuparme personalmente de la empresa que me pertenecía…

Había comprado un Porche Rojo, y en el regrese a mi casa una tarde de verano. Me recibió mi abuelo, había envejecido muy rápido. Pero yo seguía adorandolo..!

- Les he anunciado tu regreso a los ejecutivos de la empresa.

- ¿y le has dicho a Yamatto que ocuparía su lugar y que el será mi subordinado?

- No. Espero que lo llames a tu despacho. Lo tienes preparado. Nadie lo ha ocupado nunca, salvo yo. Ahora tengo otro y e dispuesto ese para ti. Está en la misma planta donde tiene Yamatto el suyo. Mañana, si te decides ir a trabajar, lo llamas y le dices que te ponga al tanto de todo. Tenemos muchos contratos y hay que cumplirlos todos. Hasta ahora, Yamatto nunca me ha fallado y espero, querida sora que tampoco falles tú.

- si Yamatto no me pone obstáculos, no fallaré abuelo.

- Tengo la sensación de que te es antipático, ¿me equivoco?

- No me es simpático, no. El hecho de que no haya aceptado la noticia que yo vendría a ocupar su lugar, ha provocado mi antipatía hacia él.

- Haces mal. Verás que te agrada.

- Querido abuelo, estoy convencida de que a quien le agrada de verdad, es a ti.

- Si, me agrada. No es hablador. Su trabajo es implacable y su relación con el exterior es importante. Domina cinco idiomas y no me preguntes cuando lo aprendió y quien lo ayudó a ser lo que es, pero teniendo en cuenta su expediente universitario, pienso que se ayudó a si mismo.

- Muy meritorio, ¿verdad abuelo?.

- no te burles, tu ironía me molesta, porque Yamatto tiene mucho méritos. Lo único que no me agrada mucho de él, es que siento que se deja absorber mucho de el trabajo y deja a un lado al niño, pero me imagino que a de haber ocurrido a partir de la muerte de su esposa.

- Basta, abuelo, basta. Con lo que me dices, sé bien que lo aprecias. Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro.

Pero en el fondo, Sora ya se comenzaba a molestarse por aquel Yamatto que su abuelo siempre tenía en la boca.

**&&&. **

Dormí mal aquella noche, pensando en que al día siguiente conocería a Yamatto. No iba a dar tregua, porque había pensado iniciar mi trabajo esa misma mañana. Ya sé que una mujer tiene sus problemas y no es bien mirada como jefa. Yo iba a serlo. Y además, me había preparado para el oficio de dirigir una empresa poderosa, aunque fuera familiar. En ella no habría acciones de nadie, eran todas de mi abuelo y mías.

**&&&. **

Me levanté temprano, me di una ducha templada y me vestí. Si digo la verdad estaba nerviosa. Iba a enfrentarme con un mundo desconocido, o más bien, que conocía teóricamente, pero en la práctica, no dejaba de ser para mí, algo nuevo.

Me vestí con pantalones, no me pareció propio ponerme una falda, si iba a recorrer los astilleros, como era casi seguro.

La casa era grande y muy cómoda, cerca de ella en el mismo campo se encontraba la de Taichi, mi mejor amigo, y en el próximo campo estaba la de Mimi, mi mejor amiga. Ambos me habían visto crecer, estudiamos juntos, hicimos la primera comunión, la confirmación…. Toda la vida han estado con mi familia… pero después mi fui a estudiar a Londres, no había perdido el contacto con ellos pero si llevaba uno que otros meses sin tener una charla con ellos… mas adelante los visitaría.

Me miré al espejo…

Tengo el cabello por debajo de los hombros, pelirrojo y abundante, mi piel es blanca, aunque no al extremo, mis ojos son grandes y rojizos, mis pechos son del tamaño normal, ni muy voluptuosos ni muy pequeños, soy alta, de caderas anchas. Actualmente tengo 26 años, hace poco que los cumplí, una edad perfecta para formar una familia, me decían constantemente, pero yo solo tengo ojos para la empresa, siempre e sido independiente, y seguiré así, el tema del matrimonio quedaba completamente aplazado sin una nueva señal de aviso.

**&&&. **

Cuando decidí comenzar la jornada, atravesé la rampa que separaba el edificio de las oficinas de los astilleros y me dirigí directamente ala oficina de mi abuelo. Allí estaba el con su pelo blanco, bien vestido y relajado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, los cuales dejo de prestarles atención al verme entrar.

- Entonces – me dijo al verme y luego de recibir un beso y un abrazo por parte mía – decidiste empezar hoy, no querida?

- exactamente abuelo, voy a llamar a yamatto a mi despacho.

- ¿por qué no llamas primero a tai? Antes de marcharte era tu amigo, y en algún momento pensé que llegaría a ser tu novio.

- por taichi lo hubiera sido, pero el es un ingeniero más, solo es un gran amigo de la infancia, no es mi novio. Me gusta mi libertad y me gusta disfrutarla, no tengo intenciones de buscar compromisos.

- esta bien, como tu quieras, no tocaré mas el tema por ahora…, en tu despacho están unas carpetas con los compromisos que tenemos con otras empresas muy importantes, contratos sin firmar, que en el futuro tendrán tu firma. Hay que estudiarlos, decidir y actuar en referencia a ellos, no creas que es un trabajo fácil, es arduo y en algunas ocasiones estresante, pero estoy convencido de que con el tiempo aprenderás a dominar la situación.

No dije nada, solamente me limité a asentir con la cabeza para luego despedirme de él y dirigirme a mi propio despacho.

Cuando llegué a él, me sentí bien, el ambiente del despacho era muy relajante, había unas flores en el escritorio, las ventanas estaban cerradas por unas persianas pero al abrirlas tenían una magnífica vista de los astilleros. El piso estaba completamente cubierto por una alfombra de color caramelo que hacía juego con los muebles de color beige y el escritorio entre marrón oscuro y ocre.

Habían pocos cuadros, solo eran dos, peo dirigí mi vista a uno que me atrajo mucho la atención, era un barco grande y hermoso, tenía el sello de la compañía plasmado a un lado de este. Cerca del barco estaban cinco personas, tres de ellas eran marineros cargando unas cajas, y las otras dos eran las figuras de dos hombres. Una de ellas efectivamente era su abuelo, aunque con unos 5 o 4 años mas joven, perola otra figura le era totalmente desconocida, evidentemente se trataba de un hombre pero no podía identificarlo bien por causa de la gorra que llevaba puesto. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y si sentó en su puesto, estaba alegre, luego de tantos años de estudio desde que salió de bachillerato, 9 para ser precisos, por fin iba a hacerse cargo de la empresa que le pertenecía, se había esforzado mucho en sus estudios acumulando siempre las mas altas calificaciones, preparándose, realizando diversos cursos, para luego culminar sus estudios con el master.

Tocaron la puerta, y ella dirigió su vista hacia ella, diciendo en voz alta que pasara al despacho.

Inmediatamente entró una mujer pequeña, de cabello corto castaño, ojos marrones claros, vestida con un atuendo informal pero elegante que consistía en una falda recta de color negro con una chaqueta del mismo color y tela y por debajo una blusa blanca. Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia su cara. No sabía por que pero esa chica se le hacía muy familiar pero se le hacía difícil reconocerla.

- buenas tardes, Soy su secretaria, me llamo hikari yagami – dijo la muchacha levantando su mano la cual fue recibida por sora con un suave apretón, no como los hombres, sino mas femenino, que imponía respeto a lo cual sora respondió relevando también su nombre - aquí tiene las carpetas que faltaban con los últimos contratos del mes para ser revisados.

- muchas gracias, hikari, te puedo llamar así verdad? – ella asintió levemente con una sonrisa. – esta bien entonces tu también me trataras de la misma forma, me llamaras por mi nombre de pila, sora si? Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas así que no veo necesario tanto formalismo, y tampoco soy tan vieja. – Ambas rieron ante este último. Pero sin querer sora frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a la chica.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la castaña extrañada por el cambio.

- no, no pasa nada es que tu cara me recuerda mucho a un amigo de la infancia, Taichi, pero…. – de repente sora abrió sus ojos a la par mas de lo normal, ya se había acordado la chica, no lo podía creer! Tenía al frente a la pequeña Kari, la hermana de Taichi.

- Oh kari..!! – dirigiéndose hacia ella y dándole un efusivo abrazo, apretándola levemente con cariño – como has estado, discúlpame no te había reconocido, como has crecido! Ya eres toda una mujer! – la castaña se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió, si era cierto, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una niña…

- la última vez que te vi tenias solo 10 años, y eso fue hace exactamente 9 años es decir que ya eres mayor de edad, ya tienes 19 años. Estas hermosa..!!

- tu tampoco estas nada mal, cada vez estas mas guapa.! Y lo mejor es que sigues conservando esa sonrisa tan característica tuya, siempre estabas alegre, aunque hace unos momentos estabas un poco seria.

- Bueno, bueno, la gente cambia jeje…

- ¿Y que puesto vas a ejercer en la empresa? Porque tengo entendido que tu abuelo todavía sigue ejerciendo el puesto en la presidencia.

- Voy a ejercer el cargo de directora. – dijo sora con orgullo observando como hikari le sonreía para luego quedarse asombrada como descubriendo algo que todavía ponía en duda.

- por lo tanto – continuó sora - necesito que me contactes con el Director de la empresa.

- ¿te refieres a Yamatto Ishida?

- exactamente. Tengo que aclarar con él, varios puntos. Empezando por el cargo de director….

**Nota de Autor. **

Bueno aquí estamos presentando el primer capitulo de nuestro primer proyecto en dúo, nosotras somos _Hillary Anna – Chan _ y_ Chikage – SP_. Estamos muy emocionadas con este proyecto, es una nueva propuesta que estamos presentando y que esperamos que sea de su gusto. Parte del tema de este fic fue sacado de una novela (El carácter de Yves por Corín Tellado), que aunque no es muy reconocida nosotras la hemos adaptado a esta historia con el fin de presentarles una historia llena de orgullo, ambición, honra, honestidad, inteligencia y MUCHO! romance….. Esta última es la que mas influye aunque talvez en un principio no lo parezca mucho ya que están segados por el orgullo, pero ya verán que conforme vayan pasando los capítulos la historia se vuelve más interesante.

He de aclarar, que gran parte del primer capitulo es adaptado, pero siempre hay ideas propias, o argumentos que fueron creados por nosotras, pero para aclarar mejor las cosas he de decirles que este fic no es una adaptación.

Esperamos que les sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, pregunta, duda, o aprobación pueden hacerlo en un review, cualquier cosa..! Puede ser cortita, pero así nos dan la oportunidad de saber si a los lectores les gusta este fic…

**Sin mas que hacer referencia los dejamos con los avances del próximo capitulo. **

_- Me impresionó. Era alto y firme, de complexión atlética, de rostro impenetrable, una mirada oscura, fría y de cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. _

_- ¿La señorita Takenoushi..?_

_- Le haré llegar mi carpeta por medio de mi secretario – dijo levantándose. _

_- ¿No puede hacerlo a viva voz..? – dijo sora evidentemente retándolo._

_- Que le agrade o no, me importa un comino!._

_Reviews-…!!!!_

_Los mejores deseos para todos los lectores, Feliz año Nuevo..!!!!_

_**Att. Hillary and Chikage.**_


End file.
